londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Thursday 14th July 2011' *Wanstead park juvenile''' kingfisher on lake, Mink eating mussels on riverbank (J-PElmes)' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 8 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 14 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Great Tit, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Fulham Sands End (wharf at high tide): 1 Greater Black-Backed Gull (with flat fish), 55 Black-headed Gull, 6+ House Sparrow on path (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampstead Heath: pr Reed Warbler carrying food, pr Whitethroat, 6+ Green Woodpecker, 3+ each of GS Woodpecker, Nuthatch and Treecreeper, Little Grebe with chicks, numerous Blackcap and chiffchaff, c45 species (Chris Bird) *Staines Reservoir: A Greenshank and two '''Black-necked Grebes' along West bank of South Basin (one of which was resting on the bank edge) until at least 09:00. (PFM). To Rob Innes, sorry I took no photos of the recent Caspian Gulls, hope you managed to see them eventually, very quiet on the gull front this morning, PFM (Pete). *Wormwood Scrubs: singing Meadow Pipit, c3 singing Whitethroat + 2 juvs, c5 Chiffchaff inc juvs (1 singing), juv Lesser Whitethroat. 12+ Linnet. Speckled Wood, Gatekeeper and Meadow Brown. (Charlie Farrell) *London EC1: Black Redstart singing all morning. (Bob Beaumont) 'Wednesday 13th July 2011' *Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler calling 7am from sallows between Platforms 1 & 2 (near kestrel box), ventriloqual and Marsh came to mind but poorly seen and only sang/called intermittently (Bob Watts). *Canons Farm: Yellow Wagtail still, Sand Martin, 3 Meadow Pipits still (David Campbell). *Clissold Park, N16: 1 Grey Heron, 3 Pochard (brood of 2), 6 Tufted Duck (brood of 4), 1 Sparrowhawk (over). (TeRNS). *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, Whimbrel, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 18 House Martin, 20 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach (morning low tide count): 288 Black-headed Gull (inc 10 juvs), 52 Mallard, 49 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Cormorant, 1 Greater Black-backed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Herring Gull, 34 Canada Goose (inc usual Greylag hydrid) + 8 Swift over Hammersmith Bridge, 1 singing Dunnock & 1 Greenfinch on path (Nathalie Mahieu). *Tower Bridge: 15 Greylag Geese on the 'beach' in front of the Tower of London at 8:30PM (Charlie Farrell) 'Tuesday 12th July 2011' *Barking Outfall: juv Meditarranean Gull, Common Sandpiper (Paul Hawkins). *Bankside: pair Peregrine Falcon on Tate Modern Tower (Don Nicholson) *Battersea Park Lake (on the way to the library): 5 Red-crested Pochard including female and 2 adult size ducklings, pr Great-crested Grebe and 4 chicks only came out of hiding in last week +, single bird on ladies pond there all year calls regularly, pr Common Terns, 6 Black-headed Gulls now starting to grow in numbers, Gadwall about 10 looking very drab in moult, male Shovelor still present (Michael Mac). *Canons Farm: Yellow Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipits, juv Kestrel (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, juv Mediterranean Gull, 3 Whimbrel, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Palace Allotments: 1 Kestrel (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grays riverside: Brent Goose drifting up river 655am (James A). *Greenford, Ruislip Rd allotments: Hobby mobbed by 20+ Swifts c6am (Neil Anderson) *Ladywell Fields SE13: Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Swift. *London Wetland Centre WWT: Spotted Redshank '''briefly then flew southeast at 10:20 (Birdguides). Also '''Turtle Dove feeding on playing fields opposite AM (LWC Website) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 8-9PM Jay, Common Tern on raft (Charlie Farrell) *Lord's Cricket Ground: Five adult Common Gulls on outfield in evening (John Colmans) *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler still singing its little heart out from reedbed. Present for 10 days now. (DWH) *Redbridge Lakes, Roding Lane North Playing Fields, and Roding Valley Park: 3 Lesser Whitethroats, 2 Common Terns, 3 Blackcaps, Whitethroat, around half a dozen Swifts, Chiffchaff, half a dozen Goldfinches, 2 Greylag Geese tick, 2 Song Thrushes, Common Gull one back after breeding season away, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, up to 20 Black-headed Gulls, Greenfinch (Alan Hobson). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: flock of 15 Starlings, last week saw 50 notice they start flocking round about early July (Michael Mac). *Sidcup (York Avenue): 1 or 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls 'SW @07.30 (window lifer), 2 Sand Martins N, GSW in garden, large tit flock including 2 Goldcrests, 2 Coal Tits and 20+ Long-tailed Tits, Sparrowhawk with prey, male Chaffinch. (Ian Stewart) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, 4 Little Owl, 271 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 12+ Lesser Black-backed Gul,l 4 Pochard. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead: Tufted Duck with 8 chicks (Jubilee + 6 on Alex including blue saddle nose), 3 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 14 Greylag Goose, 7+ Little Grebe chicks, 11 Sand Martin (north), 2 House Martin (south), 2 Swallow (west), 20+ Swift, 60+ Black-headed Gull (6 juv), 2 Grey Heron, 10+ Cormorant, Lesser Whitethroat singing, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat and Blackcap also singing, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 64 Jackdaw (including young), 30+ Rose-ringed Parakeet, Goldfinch, 30+ Greenfinch, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft /Jonathan Lethbridge). Forest warden Brian Gotts had a Nuthatch at the Warren Road entrance yesterday. *Westminster: Pair of peregrines wafting around the very top of the tower at the Lord's end of the HOP. Noticed them because some of the assembled TV crews had turned twitcher and were all looking up watching them. (Stuart Boreham) - for more photos see Dave Morrison's blog http://parliamentperegrinediary.blogspot.com/ *Whitewebbs Wood: 4(2 adults, 2 juveniles) Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf). *Wormwood Scrubs: Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, G S Woodpecker in southern copse (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 11th July 2011 *Blackheath/Vanbrugh Fields area: 25 Swifts, Chiffchaff, juv-type Blackcap and juv Blackbird with adult male (Joe Beale) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 3 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Swift, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 8 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest (with a beakfull of insects,) 1 Coal Tit, 5 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 5 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch, 2 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Beam Parklands (Dagenham): Hobby, 5 Little Egret, many Whitethroat and Reed Warbler, Kestrel, Green and Great spotted woodpecker, Goldfinch, 100+ Swift.(Paul Hwkins) *City of London: Common Buzzard riding termals and then heading East in morning (Alan Lewis) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Whimbrel, juv Mediterranean Gull, 3 Greenshank, Kingfisher, male Corn Bunting, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Common Tern, 3 Common Sandpipers, 2 Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: 6 Teal, ( male Chesnut Teal), 100+ Mallard, 1 Common Tern, 3 Swift, 2 Stock Dove, Blackcap. (Gary A James). *Grovelands Park, Enfield: 3 Willow Warblers roving with Long-tailed Tit flock, brood of 5 Great Crested Grebe chicks. (Katy M.) We usually see Chiffchaffs at this time are your birds feeding around the lake? (Bob Husband). Yes, they were on the edge of the lake nearest The Priory. They seemed too "long" for Chiffchaff, but they weren't calling so you may very well be right. (Katy M.) *Hemans Estate Community Garden/ Stockwell: pr House Sparrows though they breed across the road they don't often venture in here. Yesterday pr young Peregrines did a low prey pass over the garden accompanied by a 3rd (female) - then circled slowly towards Houses of Parliament about 2pm(Michael Mac). *Kensal Green Cemetery: 1 scraggly-looking Nuthatch - 1st at this site for over 20 years (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Common Whitethroat, LRP, Blackcap. 2 birds of prey very high over site (towards CC hospital) at 15.30, suspect Sparrowhawks? Anyone else get a look? (S Haslem) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 9 Jackdaw, 10 Black-headed Gull, Swallow, Swift & 14 Goldfinch (JR). *Roding Valley Park and Redbridge Lakes: 2 Kingfishers, Common Tern, Kestrel, around half a dozen Swifts, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinches, Greenfinch, Song Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls (all on KGV1 Gantry from 07.00-08.45, at least), 1 Black-necked Grebe (South Basin), 1 Little Ringed Plover (South Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (North Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Silver-washed Fritillary Round & Monument Glades ( Terry Lyle per Bob Watts), also 2 Swift (Bob Watts). *Vauxhall Park: adult f Peregrine circling around, 2 Swifts thru, Greenfinch with 5 eggs, 2 Speckled Wood mating or fighting one or the other - all at 11:30am (Michael Mac). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Sandpipers & Peregrine at Lockwood; 4 Lapwings at East Warick (KJM/DKC). *Wanstead Flats: 19 Greylag Goose (+ residents) feeding on fields, Tufted Duck brood on Jubilee + 6 ad on Alex, Little Grebe (4 chicks on Alex), 23+ Cormorant over, 70+ Black-headed Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 first summer Herring Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Lesser Whitethroat singing, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Grey Heron (Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Reed Warbler (juv SoM - JL), singing adult (NC), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Mistle Thrush (Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond). *Wood Green: 3+ Herring Gulls catching flying ants overhead with several Black-headed Gulls (David Callahan). *Wormwood Scrubs: m Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, plenty of juv Starling, Blackcap, Goldfinch and Dunnock all on Little Scrubs. c8 Swift over Scrubs Lane. (Charlie Farrell). PM: adult summer-plumaged Mediterranean Gull overhead with Black-heads plus brood of Meadow Pipit, juv Reed Bunting being fed by male & plenty young Linnet. (David Lindo & Neville Smith). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper , 2 Little Ringed Plover, c60 Swift. (Steve Blake) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1f Sparrowhawk, c10 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, c12 Common Swift, 2 Nuthatch, 5 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c6 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff + family party of 5, 2 Coal Tit, c15 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Sunday 10th July 2011' *Alexandra Park: no sign of mixed singing Willow Warbler since midweek, 44 Black-headed Gulls filter beds, Common Tern (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpipers & 5 Lapwings (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 12 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 5 Swift, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 8 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 8 Robin, 15 Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + Jersey Tiger Moth by Morden Hill. *Canons Farm: 9 Crossbills flew south over farmhouse at 9.25am, 2+ Sand Martins with House Martins and Swifts around farmhouse at c.9.00am (David Campbell). *Crossness: Swift (c100 over southern marsh), House Martin, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Peregrine, Whitethroat, Little Egret (AW). *Dartford Marshes: Hobby, 3 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper (Jim Spooner) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Common Teal, 21 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper ( in high tide roost, first of the autumn), Common Tern west, 4+ Sand Martin, 4 singing Reed Warbler + several juveniles, famiiy party of Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 200+ Starling, 12 Goldfinch. 3 Linnet (Nick Tanner). *Grays riverside, RM17 (just inside LNHS area...): Sandwich Tern mid afternoon (James A) *Gutteridge Wood: Buzzard low over towards Ten Acre Wood, pr Kestrels, family Green Woodpecker, f Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Crossbills NW at 0940, Hummingbird Hawk Moth (Pete M). Pr Little Grebe with 3+ chicks, 2 Kingfisher, 6 Common Terns (Chris Bird) *Islington, Gillespie Park: 1 Lesser Whitethroat and 2 Blackcaps singing (Alastair Rae) *Lockwood Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 7 Common Sandpipers, Peregrine (KJM) *London Wetland Centre (WWT): 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Green Sandpiper, juvenile Lapwing and Whitethroat, Cetti's, Sedge and Reed Warblers, Blackcap (Angus Innes), juvenile Peregrine (Rupert Kaye per AI); *Sharvel Lane (nr Ten Acre Wood): min 6 Lapwings on construction area, pr Swallows by stable (apparently young in nest) (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Green Sandpiper 'flushed from Jubilee c. 06:00 later that or another bird seen flying east over Alex, Common Sandpiper (Alex), '''Little Ringed Plover '(heard over broom fields c.15:00), 3 Swallow (south), 2 Sand Martin (south), 30 + House Martin feeding to north of flats, 50 + Swift, singing Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 50 + Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Kestrel, displaying pr Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet (south), 2 Grey Heron, f Shoveler (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher/Jonathan Lethbridge) Marbled White still SSSI *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Sandpiper (Heronry), Little Egret, Grey Heron, '''Hobby over Shoulder of Mutton, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, Great-crested Grebe, Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 3 singing Skylark (min 6 birds including fully fledged family), singing Meadow Pipit, 15 Jackdaws, 6 Linnet (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 9 July 2011' *Battersea Park: 1 Common Tern, Greylag Geese mysteriously disappeared about 1 month ago -- I asked the park people if they took them away -- they said no -- then I saw some on the River Thames so I conclude they must walk up there as young unable to fly, Egyptian Geese still have 9, Gadwall with 1 fledged duckling also Gadwall breeding down again as in 2009 well over 6 broods, 2 new broods Mallard. (Michael Mac). *Bookham Common: Buzzard, Hobby, c20 Crossbills over c15.00 low + actively calling, 3 Bullfinches (Neil Anderson + LNHS party) *Brent Reservoir: Hobby, 1,000 Swifts & 7 Lapwings (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 7 Mallard, 3 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Wood Pigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Swift, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 12 Blackbird, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Burgess Park: Large flock of 40+ Long Tailed Tits. Also singing Blackcap, Pair of Whitethroat with juvenile. (Ian Cater) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: eclipse drake Teal, female Pintail, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Tern, 3 Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, all warblers singing (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich: 3 House Martin nests, Hoskins Street (2, at least one occupied) and Greenwich Park Street (1), with adults around nearby (Joe Beale) *Hornsey: Hobby flew SW over Nightingale Lane 1027 & another sighting NE at 1835 (Bob Watts). *Lockwood Reservoir: Peregrine, 4 Common Sandpiper (KJM) *Pinner (Private Garden): 22 Ring-necked Parakeets over south-east at 20:34 (JR). *Rainham RSPB: 45 + Black-tailed Godwit (+15 south), 3 Green Sandpiper, Whimbrel, Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Stonechat, Grasshopper Warbler, only one singing Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Gull, 3 Common Tern (Nick Croft et al) *Regent's Park: Peregrine juv (pics on www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com), 10 Kestrels, Sparrowhawk carrying prey, 4 Little Owls, 2 Tawny Owls, plus the ususal warblers (Tony Duckett) *Staines Res: on the N basin, two drake Aythya ''hybrids, one a Tufted x Pochard (earlier reported as a possible Lesser Scaup), the other distant but very similar in appearance; also a Common Sandpiper. On the S basin, two adult Black-necked Grebes still (Rob Innes). Also, 1 '''Yellow-Legged Gull', 3 Lesser Black-Backed Gulls (08.00 on KGV1 Gantry). (A.Luscombe) *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Oystercatcher (2 ad + 1 juv). Redshank, Common Sandpiper, 4 Little Owl, Buzzard, 2 Tree Sparrow, 2 Treecreeper, 20+ Swift (Steve Blake). *Beddington: 2 Black-tailed Godwit , 18 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, 3 LRP, 1 juv Mediterranean Gull, 1 Ruddy Duck female (first one in a couple of years) pics here (Peter Alfrey and BFBG) *Wanstead Flats: Green Sandpiper '''(Alex), 8 Greylag Goose (west + resident birds), Shoveler female, Lesser Whitethroat brood, 8 House Martin (Nick Croft) Marbled White (Sally Hammond) * Wimbledon Park Lake: 18.00-18.15 - 1 Caspian Gull 2S, 1 Common Tern, 13 Egyptian Geese, 3 ad plus 3 young Great Crested Grebe (Martin Daniel). * Woodside Park (N12): A calling '''Crossbill flew West over gardens in Westbury Road at 07:30 (Ian Ellis). 'Friday 8th July 2011' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 8 Mallard, 2 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 7 Woodpigeon, 3 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 10 blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel (perched on tree), 2 Grey Heron, RN Parakeet, Wren, Swifts and Skylarks. (Penelope Paxer) *Crayford Marshes: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls, male Corn Bunting, 3 Greenshank, Common Tern, 2 Chiffchaff.(Kev Jarvis). *Totteridge, N20: Little Egret flying SE towards Grange Ave. (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, David Noon) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Goldcest singing Sanctuary Wood - 1st observation for 6 weeks (Bob Watts), *Wandsworth Road: male Kestrel back on perch (Michael Mac). *Wyvil Estate - Stockwell: 1 Swift low down (Michael Mac). *Beddington: 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 25 Green Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 3 LRP, 2 Dunlin, 20+ Lapwing, 1 Hobby, 2 Peregrine and 1 Little Egret pics here (Peter Alfrey) 'Thursday 7th July 2011' *Bow Creek and East India Dock Basin: female Pintail in the Basin, 2 eclipse Teal, 13+ Tufted Duck, 79 Mallard, 17+ Cormorant, 43 Black-headed Gull (incl 1 juv on Greenwich foreshore), ad Common Gull, Blackcap, several juv Reed Warblers calling, 4 Linnet (2 ads and 2 juvs), 8 Goldfinch (incl juvs), 2 Common Terns flying along river (not much action on islands) (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 2 Heron, 2 Mallard, 3 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Herring Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 2 Jay, 4 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *East Dulwich station: m Blackcap. Heard singing here several times this year but not seen before today. (Tom Smith) *Kew Gardens: 1 Kestrel, 2(adult male feeding juvenile female - very closeby!) Green Woodpecker, 3 House Martin, 1 male Southern Hawker, from tree walk (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 12 Swift, Swallow, Green Woodpecker & 2 Grey Heron (JR). *Ruislip Lido: 17.45 - 19.45hrs - Little Egret, 5 Common Tern including the resident pair, 230 Coot, 2 Common Buzzard, Hobby, dozens of Swifts & House Martins (Steve Pash). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms: pr Kestrels mysteriously appear after absence (Michael Mac). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler still am Soanes centre pond but not calling early pm though weather inclement (Bob Watts per Terry Lyle). *Trent Park: Hobby, Common Buzzard, Common Tern, 2 Stock Dove, 6 Mandarin(f), Chiff(s), Blackcap(s), Garden Warbler, 6 Common Whitethroat inc Adult feeding young. ( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Gull, 20 Black-headed Gull, 10 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, Little Egret (south over Jubilee), Goldgrest, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C Whitethroat, 5 Stock Dove, Little Grebe, f Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, Green woodpecker, Jay, Jackdaw, 30 + Swift over Long Wood, House Martin, 100 + Starling, 20 + Cormorant (over), Chaffinch, 20 + Greenfinch, Rose-Ringed Parakeet, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 4 Mistle Thrush, singing Song Thrush (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge), met a dog walker who had heard a Cuckoo at the end of May in the SSSI *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Greenshank, 5 Greensandpiper, 8 Teal (Shaun Harvey). 'Wednesday 6th July 2011' *Bushy Park: Skylark, flock of 100+ Starlings, Ring-necked Parakeet and a Hedgehog!!! (Penelope Paxer) *Cockfosters, Herts. EN4: Male Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker - all in our garden (Anna & Bob Husband) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Corn Bunting, 2 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Curlew.(Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich by the river/Cutty Sark: 1 Common Tern fishing, also 6 Cormorants on opposite bank (Isle of Dogs) (Joe Beale). *Hackney Marshes: 30+ House Martins, feeding over southern scrub, Joined by Hobby hunting at ground level, great views, hobby went SW. Good numbers of Blackcap, Chiffchaff and Whitethroat all over plus a few Reed Warbler (Jamie Partridge) *London SE1 (Tower Bridge): Black Redstart feeding juvenile (Dave Thrussell - Croydon Birders) *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler still singing at Eco Centre, also short snatch of Whitethroat here too.(Pete M) *Staines Reservoir: 0800-0815hrs 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull seen on KGV1 gantry. Then flew off north. (N.Smith) Also, 1 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, & probable 3rd summer Caspian Gull (on gantry, twice for 10-15 seconds at a time, spooked by LBBs) at 08.35 (A.Luscombe) *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green, N13): 1 imm Lesser Black-backed Gull, bearing red darvic ring on left leg, attacked a feral Rock Dove which escaped, 09:30 hrs; 31 Black-headed Gull, including two juveniles; 1 female Mallard with 7 ducklings; 2(m&f) Tufted Duck; 1 juv/1st-w Robin; 2(Ad feeding juv) Mistle Thrush; 1 singing Chiffchaff (Robert Callf). Who fits Darvic rings. They say the Notts White Stork had a Davic ring fitted in Holland and the Titchwell Spoonbill had two coloured rings? *Totteridge (Folly Brook) Valley, N20: Pair of Kestrels with 3 fledged juvs, Green Woodpecker chicks calling from presumed nest in Oak (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, Ken Brook, David Noon) *Wanstead Flats: Common Sandpiper (feeding on Alex when not being chased by crows), 30 Black-headed Gull, 10+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, f Shoveler, 1 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe (1 pr + 2 chicks, 1 adult + 1 chick), Heron, 6 Mistle Thrush, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8+ House Martin, 20 + Swift, Sparrowhawk (m) (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) Marbled White in SSSI (NC) *Wanstead Park: 1 Common Tern (Heronry: feeding and then flying west with food), 2 Little Egret, 1 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, Swift, House Martin, Little Grebe (no sign Great Crested Grebe), 3 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) Marsh Harrier reported south over the old sewage works on 8 May by Paul Davies 'Tuesday 5th July 2011' *Alexandra Park: Mixed singing Willow Warbler still present, and leaning more towards the Chiffchaff end of the spectrum today; plus Common Tern, 20+ Swifts, 10+ House Martins, Chiffchaffs/Whitethroats/Blackcaps still singing (David Callahan). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 7 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Swift, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 3 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Chalk Wood: Single Common Crossbill 'flew W calling. May be worth checking nearby Joydens Wood, lots of pines here. Also 3 Hobbies over Ruxley fields (between North Cray Road and Old Maidstone Road), 2 singing Skylarks and a few singing warblers (Ian Stewart) *Great Cambridge Road (A10), Enfield: Kestrel flying south with prey over junction with North Circular Road (A406). (Katy M.) *Hampstead Heath: Pr Great Crested Grebe with 5 young (2 broods), Little Grebe on nest, 3+ Green Woodpecker, 3+ GS Woodpecker, 4+ calling Nuthatch and Treecreeper, 8+ Chiffchaff and Blackcap, Whitethroat, Common Tern, 7 Black Headed Gulls on ponds (Chris Bird), Grey Wagtail on Hampstead No1 pond (Sash Tusa) *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 1 Swift (Michael Mac). *Mile End Park : Reed Warbler still singing in reedbed adjacent to Ecology Centre, present for a week (DWH) *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, Little Owl, Swallow, 8 Swift , Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Mistle Thrush & 7 Black-headed Gull (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: 2 Kestrel families totalling 10 birds, Sparrowhawk carrying prey, 2 juv Green Woodpeckers, 4 Little Owls, 50+ Swifts, 7 Chiffchaffs, pr C Whitethroat 2nd nest, Reed Warbler + 2 juvs, another nest was raided by a crow (Tony Duckett) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler singing from reedbed Soanes Centre (2nd day), also 2+ Essex Skipper Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts), female Small Copper yesterday Cantrell Field (Terry Lyle). *Wandsworth Road: 1 Kestrel flew over, havn't bred this year. I am wondering if Peregrine had one of the pair as last years nest site very close, 3 female House Sparrows chirping in the ivy (Michael Mac). 'Monday 4th July 2011 *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron ( 0 Mallard ) 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 5 Wren, 4 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 2 singing Song Thrush, 3 Singing Blackcap, 3 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Reed Warbler, 6 Cormorant (William G) *Hornchurch CP: Greenshank, 6 Greensandpiper, 3 juv Garganey, 14 Teal, 6 Lapwing, (Paul Hawkins) *Hyde Park ;Glimpse of Buzzard (species) over Rangers Lodge mobbed by crows and gulls at 13.10hrs before heading north/north-west (did anybody get a better view and confirm whether it was a common or honey?) D.Jordan *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 4 Little Owl, 1 Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Whitethroat, Swallow, Goldfinch, 20 Swift, 2 Black-headed Gull, 4 Coot chicks still & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoir: Two Caspian Gulls on KGVI Reservoir gantry until at least 08:50 (PFM). Hi, PFM (I'm sorry, I don't know your name) - I haven't seen any Caspian Gulls on the gantry or at Staines Res on recent evenings or indeed this year so far. Any chance someone with a camera could post some photos, so that others know what to look out for? Thanks for any help - Rob Innes. In the evening, nine or ten Mediterranean Gulls seen, an exceptional showing also noted at Queen Mother Res (per CDRH): five adults, two second-summers, one or two first-summers and a juvenile; also two drake Common Scoter 'on the N basin, presumably the ones seen at Queen Mother earlier, plus two adult Black-necked Grebes still on the S basin (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Wanstead Flats: 4 Lapwing (2 west, 1 south and 1 landed briefly on Alex), Willow Warbler, Blackcap (still doing his woodle-doodle-doodle refrain at the end of his song), Goldcrest, juv Blackbird (heard), 7 Mistle Thrush, Linnet, 3 Goldfinch, 30 + Greenfinch, Little Grebe with chick on Alex, 30 Black-headed Gull, Sparrowhawk with prey, f Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 9 Tufted Duck, 4 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern (north over SoM), Black-headed Gull, 1 Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, Stock Dove, f Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Tyttenhanger Gps: Little Ringed Plover, 18 Common Tern, Adult Common Gull (first this summer) (Steve Blake) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat, Allotments; 21 Jackdaw, including juvs; 3(ad male and two juvs) Linnet; 1 male Yellowhammer (Robert Callf). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, c15 Tufted Duck, 1m Kestrel, c12 Common Swift, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1juv Willow Warbler, 5 Ring-necked parakeet, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Coal Tit, c10 Long-tailed Tit, Jay, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Sunday 3rd July 2011 *Kenley: two Common Cranes flew over house and the valley off Hermitage Road three times around at 14:00 (Birdguides) *Bow Creek and East India Dock Basin: 2 LRP's, 1 Common Sandpiper, 53 Black-headed Gull, 33 Cormorant, 11 Reed Warbler (incl juvs), 7 Blackcap (incl juvs), 2 male Whitethroat, 3 Common Terns (Stuart Fisher) Brent Reservoir *Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwings (Brent Birders) *Barking Bay: Sandwich Tern flew down river @07:15 (Paul Hawkins) *Golders Green: 12:15 Red Kite soaring E over Golders Gardens, initially mobbed by 2 crows (James Levy). *Hackney Marshes: 2 Common Buzzards north early afternoon 2 mins apart. (Jamie Partridge, Mike Messenger) *Hyde Park: Male Sparrowhawk flying over Wireless festival 4pm. Looking very confused. (S Haslem) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Kestrel (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northolt + Greenford CP: f Sparrowhawk, pr Common Terns fishing on small fishing pools at Northala (first time I've seen them away from canal) + 1 seriously mobbing a Lesser Black Back that came down for a drink, Green Woodpecker, singing Lesser Whitethroat (Neil Anderson) *Oakwood Park, N14: 3(pair, nest-building and one juvenile) Little Grebe, Conservation Pond; 2 Siskin - unseasonal, but not unprecedented! 2 White-letter Hairstreaks and several Purple Hairstreaks (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby calling persistantly - may have involved more than just the one bird I saw, 1 Little Owl, 9 Mistle Thrush, 4 Whitethroat, 3 House Martin, Swallow, 9 Swift & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park:' Black Redstart,' juv in Holly Lodge horse paddocks. Flycatching in evng. (Tim Howard per FJM) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (+2 juv) 2 Cormorant, c20 Tufted Duck, 1 Swallow, c20 Common Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Stock Dove, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, 12+ Long-tailed Tit, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Totteridge Valley: single Raven high above Ellern Mede Farm sheep fields at 10:15 for 5 mins, before it headed off NW. Also Kingfisher, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Linnet, Lapwing. (Ian Ellis) *Woodlands Farm, Epping : Barn Owl, Swallows+fledglings, Song Thrush, lots of singing Chiffchaffs, Yellowhammer, Whitethroats+fledglings, Pied wagtail+fledgling, Blackcaps+fledglings, and a White Ermine moth being attacked by a wasp. (DWH) 'Saturday 2nd July 2011' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler starting a lot of singing with Chiff notes Cricket scrub but no sign of yesterday's Reed Warbler, also 3+ Purple Hairstreak in oaks/ashes along Racetrack, 2 Common Terns heading north from Wood Green Res, several Black-headed Gulls passing through the res in past week, and nearby Swift and House Martin nesting in and under eaves of same house opposite bus stop Priory Road (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sand, 7 Lapwings & 2 LRPs (Brent Birders) 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Tree Pipit and 1 Lesser Redpoll (William G) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 10 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 5 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Tit, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Fulham: 1 Red Kite W around 4pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lonsdale road; 1 shoveller, 10 Gadwall, family of pochard with 5 young. 1 common tern, 1 kingfisher, 1 lesser spotted woodpecker, singing reed wablers, chiffchaffs and blackcaps, 1 greenfich and small flock of goldfinches.(j Gordon) *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Little Owl (two juveniles) in the usual tree, 10 Mistle Thrush, 12 Swift, 4 Black-headed Gull, Swallow, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, c15 Tufted Duck, c12 Common Swift, 1 House Martin, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Coal Tit, C12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 2 Jay, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoirs:' 2 Black-Necked Grebes', summer plumage (South Basin) & "2nd summer"' Caspian Gull, '''on KGVI Gantry, visible from West End of Causeway, from 0830 - 09.00 at least. (A.Luscombe) *Totteridge Valley: Grasshopper Warbler reeling this evening at 21:00, also Tawny Owl and 10+ pipistrelle sp. at Darlands Lake (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Village E17: 1 Little Egret headed north east at 2015. (David Lindo & Penny Hayhurst). 'Friday 1st July 2011' *London M4 to Windsor and back - Red Kite, Common buzzard and common tern (DPainter) *Alexandra Park: Both Willow Warbler and Reed Warbler singing in Cricket Scrub, plus Common Tern on reservoir; c10 Black-headed Gulls north pm (David Callahan). *Battersea Park Lake: Little Grebe and 4 chicks, 1 summer Black-headed Gull, pr Egyptian Geese still have 9 young, Red-crested Pochard duck still has 2 young, pr Mute Swans 3 cygnets, last evening pr Common Terns diving in same area, drake Shoveler in eclipse - unusual for this time of year (Michael Mac). *Blackheath: The Dips - 3 juvenile Chiffchaffs being fed by at least 1 adult (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sand, Redshank, 3 Lapwings & LRP (Andrew Self), same plus 1 Common Sand, 2 LRP, 3 adult Lapwing & 1 juvenile (Roy Beddard) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Hobby, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls, Corn Bunting, Little Ringed Plover, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich, Banning Street: a flooded riverside building site near Enderby Wharf had 2 Sand Martins and 1 Pied Wagtail, plus 2 Foxes this evening (Joe Beale). *Headstone Moat: 1 Little Grebe was slightly unusual (JR). *River Pool,.Catford: Little Egret.heron.grey wagtail.2 whitethroat.3 blackcap.3 moorhen not one mallard along the whole river could it be a mink ? (Tom & Terry). *Isle of Dogs: Pair of Great Black Backed Gull with 3 chicks at same location as last year, 10+ House Martin, 2 Swift, Common Tern, plus Small Tortoiseshell, Gatekeeper, Meadow Brown, Speckled Wood, Small/Essex Skippers, Red Admiral plus many Whites and Blues! (Richard Harrison). *Forest Gate: Kingfisher (north) over my flat (a surprised Nick Croft) *Fulham Reach: Red Kite W 18:05 (Nathalie Mahieu). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Little Owl (two juveniles noted), 4 Whitethroat, 18 Swift, 6 Swallow, 2 House Martin & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Staines Reservoirs:' 2 Black-Necked Grebes, '''summer plumage, South Basin. '''1 Sandwich Tern, '''over causeway & South Basin in SE direction 08.20 (A.Luscombe). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: pair of Collared Doves north over Scrapyard Meadow (scarce here), also lots of Large and Small Skippers (no Essex amongst ones I got close views of), House Martin, and several Swifts in vicinity mostly near Mile End tube (Bob Watts). *Trent Park:Common Tern, Mandarin(f), Common whitethroats (s), Blackcap(s), Chiff(s), 2 Green Woodpecker,10 Common Swift. c20 Ringlet, 1 Marbled White ( first ever seen at this site), Comma, Large White(s), Small White(s).( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: Grey Wagtail, Sand Martins. 3 Red Admirals, 3 Small Skippers, 2 Meadow Browns, f Common Blue (resembling mariscolore ssp). Banded Demoiselle (Dan Barrett) *Wandsworth Road at Vauxhall; Herring Gull chick visible on chimney stack adults near by (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: Willow Warbler plus 4 fledglings, 2 Grey Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Sparrowhawk male carrying nesting material, 2 Great Crested Grebe, pr Bullfinch, Little Egret, 9 House Martin, 1 Sand Martin, 2 juv Swallow (Nick Croft) Archived News |}bast